Niña Afortunada
by ShootingStvr
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN]Cuando una fan de Yu Yu Hakusho muere y reencarna en el cuerpo de Keiko, tendrá que afrontar una difícil decisión: seguir real a su forma de ser, o seguir el libreto. La 'CasiKeiko' deberá elegir entre sacrificar su identidad por el honor del animé o forjar un nuevo destino por su propio actuar—¿podrá aceptar ser ella misma cuando un solo error reescribiría la historia?


_Esta historia hace tiempo que la quería traducir. A medida que iba leyendo los capítulos me pareció única y enseguida la trama me atrapó. La autora se emocionó mucho al enterarse de que su historia sería traducida al español, además de que pude ver que este fic tiene mucho significado para ella. **STAR CHARTER** un millón de gracias por permitirme compartir esta historia con todos los fanáticos de este fandom. _

_Espero que me dejen sus opiniones en los Reviews para saber que les parece, si tienen alguna duda o algo parecido, estaré en contacto con la autora para responderlas. Sin más que decir, a leer!_

( _A propósito, las demás traducciones están en curso, el capítulo 10 de Te Amo Más está editándose todavía)_

 **MANTENGAMOS VIVO EL FANDOM.**

* * *

Capítulo 01:

"No soy quien crees que soy"

* * *

Mi nombre es Keiko Yukimura–pero ese no siempre ha sido mi nombre.

Mi antiguo nombre no importa. De donde era no importa, y mi apariencia tampoco. Lo que importa es que mi nombre es Keiko Yukimura. Un nombre japonés común para una chica japonesa común.

Sin embargo, a pesar de mi nombre común, es muy posible que hayas oído hablar de mí.

 _Yo había_ oído hablar de mí, antes de convertirme en mí.

Si eres uno de los que conoce mi nombre–

Si eres de los que piensan que me conocen–

Necesito que recuerdes una cosa importante:

 _No soy quien crees que soy._

* * *

Lo último que recuerdo es estar conduciendo. Cálida noche, estrellas brillantes, el camino deslizándose suavemente bajo las ruedas de mi coche, aguas oscuras bajo el casco de un barco en el mar. Puse música, fuerte. Algo con ritmo para mantenerme despierta. Recuerdo que la luna se levantaba brillante y grande sobre mí. Una mega luna había esa noche. Hablaron de eso en la radio durante mi viaje al trabajo. Eché un vistazo hacia ella cuando pude. Parecía algo que debería intentar ver, memorizar y saborear para la posteridad.

Y luego vino ese repentino impacto. Ese chirrido de metal contra metal. Un rápido destello de iluminación en el tablero, chispas en el pavimento iluminando mis manos, el mundo volteándose una y otra vez, el más leve atisbo de mi cara aterrorizada reflejada en el espejo retrovisor, rasgos pálidos y brillantes como la luna gigante–

Oscuridad.

Luego una luz cegadora.

Luego, cálidos brazos y palabras que no entendí.

Me llevó mucho tiempo descubrir qué sucedió. Puede parecer obvio para ti que de alguna manera he reencarnado en un nuevo cuerpo con los recuerdos de mi vida anterior intactos, pero cuando te encuentras tú mismo en esa situación, la realidad tarda un tiempo en asimilarse. Considerando que la situación es tan completamente imposible como sorprendente–aunque, por supuesto, eso es parte de todo esto.

Me tomó un tiempo descubrir qué sucedió simplemente porque el cerebro de un bebé no tiene el mismo poder de procesamiento que un cerebro adulto.

Los cerebros de los niños no tienen muy buena memoria. No saben cómo interpretar patrones o analizar eventos. Las conexiones entre las neuronas no se han formado aún, supongo. Y los ojos de los niños tampoco aprenden a ver muy bien durante mucho tiempo. Las formas son brumosas, los colores están apagados. Es como ver bajo el agua, y el agua es salobre con una vida desacostumbrada.

El punto es que durante los primeros meses luché muy duro para recordar lo que había sucedido en ese momento, y mucho más para analizar el accidente automovilístico que me mató, o que dio paso a mi renacimiento. Cuando mi cerebro finalmente llegó a un punto de desarrollo donde el pensamiento crítico se hizo posible, digamos que mi pensamiento no estuvo libre de errores. No podía contener mi hilo de pensamiento por mucho tiempo. Actuaba impulsivamente, como un niño, incluso cuando mi conciencia de 26 años me decía que estaba actuando como un bebé (literal) y que tenía que renunciar a esa mierda.

Me volví una chica bien educada, una vez que dejé la niñez y terminé de llorar la pérdida de mi vida anterior. A mis padres les gustaba bromear con que eligieron bien mi nombre.

'Keiko', me llamaron.

Un nombre normal para una chica normal.

Un nombre japonés común para una niña japonesa común.

Significa 'niña afortunada'.

Ese significado solo lo entendí cuando crecí un poco más, y absorbí suficiente del idioma japonés para comenzar a entender su dialecto.

Había sido terrible para aprender idiomas en mi vida anterior. Tuve suerte, los cerebros de los niños eran como esponjas...

No es que haya olvidado el inglés. No me lo permití. _Me negaba._ Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba viviendo en Japón, e inevitablemente aprendería a hablar japonés (una vez más, los cerebros de los bebés no son tan inteligentes), me entró el pánico. Incluso cuando aprendí japonés, repetí cada palabra en inglés en mi cabeza, desesperada por conservar un pequeño atisbo de mi pasado. Repasé todos mis recuerdos uno por uno, un rollo de película constante de recuerdos personales, asegurando que mi cerebro olvidadizo e infantil no pudiera olvidar mi vida anterior.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estos esfuerzos... de alguna manera, en la confusión de mi renacimiento, olvidé mi antiguo nombre.

Recordaba muchas otras cosas. Recordé el rostro de mi antiguo mejor amigo. Mi antigua madre. Mi educación anterior. Mi trabajo anterior. Mi novio. Sólo fue mi nombre el que se me escapó–una nube de niebla desapareciendo bajo la luz del ardiente sol que era esta nueva existencia. No sé por qué olvidé mi nombre, y no todas las otras cosas. Supongo que tomé mi nombre por sentado. Pensando que era inmortal, no me tomé el tiempo para salvaguardar cuidadosamente su permanencia de la misma manera en que protegí todo lo demás.

Dicho eso, tan pronto como supe que era mío, me aferré a mi nuevo nombre con ferocidad. Siempre lo retenía cuando mi nueva madre o padre me llamaban. Sonreí por reflejo. Mamá me llamó el bebé más feliz del mundo, sin saber que cuando lloraba por la noche, no era porque quería que me sostuvieran. Sino porque extrañaba una pequeña faceta de mi vida anterior, o recordaba que había olvidado mi antiguo nombre.

Me consolé al ser llamada 'Keiko'. Ese nombre me dio la identidad que anhelaba. Común como 'Keiko' era en Japón, era _mío_.

De alguna manera, me consolé en su comunalidad. Lo que me había pasado _no_ _era_ normal, después de todo. Pero aquí estaba yo, nacida de los propietarios de una tienda de ramen, normal en todos los sentidos– una niña afortunada que había sido sacada de la muerte y puesta en algo diferente.

Diferente, pero normal.

No tenía ninguna explicación de lo que me sucedió, aparte de la suerte por la que me habían nombrado.

Tal vez esto fue solo una rareza del destino.

Tal vez solo tuve suerte.

Tal vez estaba destinada a la normalidad, al igual que mi nombre sugería.

Lamento decir que la percepción solo duró hasta que entré al jardín de infantes.

Ese fue el día en que aprendí mi apellido. El nombre de mi familia. El nombre que puso 'Keiko' en contexto.

Ese fue el día que supe que mi nombre normal había sido dado a una chica no tan normal, después de todo.

Mi apellido, lo aprendí ese día, es _Yukimura._

* * *

Si eres uno de los que ha escuchado mi nombre antes–

Si eres uno de los que ha oído hablar de esta pequeña niña afortunada–

Necesito que recuerdes una cosa importante:

Mi nombre es Keiko Yukimura.

 _Y no soy quien crees que soy._

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.

Keiko/mi persona será muy diferente de la Keiko que todos conocemos en el animé, al menos un poco. Ya lo verán. Esta mierda se pondrá filosófica y oscura. Gracias por leer.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_


End file.
